Ninshin
by Flames to Dust
Summary: Robin finalmente estaba recuperando su edad real pero se percató de que algo era diferente en ella y si no hacía algo al respecto no sobreviviría para ver la reacción de sus nakama al respecto y, sobre todo, de Zoro. Sus nakama, su familia.


**Ninshin**

Fue una suerte que cuando ocurrió ya se había librado de todos los enemigos cercanos por lo que el momento en que recuperó sus doce años perdidos lo hizo en una relativa privacidad. Solamente fue el sentir la llegada de ese tiempo que se percató de que algo era completamente diferente a como debería ser y supo de qué se trataba. Irónicamente con la situación Robin sabía que no tenía tiempo que perder, y no era una broma.

Afortunadamente su elección de vestuario y las habilidades de su hana hana no mi le iban a facilitar lo que tenía que hacer y ni siquiera tendría tiempo para imaginar lo que habría sido de ella de no tener esos dos puntos.

La sensación no podía compararse con nada de lo que había podido sentir hasta el día de hoy y si bien resultaba intensa, de varias maneras diferentes, la llegó a pasar solamente cerrando los ojos y apretando los labios para contener el esfuerzo, y el dolor. Ciertamente este era un uso de su akuma no mi que jamás se le había pasado por la cabeza que pudiera llegar a necesitar algún día. Cada una de sus acciones, cada gesto, era realizado con suma delicadeza hasta que acabó por arrodillarse llenando sus brazos y admirando lo que solamente podía llegar a definirse como un milagro.

_Aunque muchos otros lo llamarían maldición._

Robin trató de recuperar el aliento, y las fuerzas, para lo que venía a continuación y que cambiaría no solamente su vida sino también la de sus nakama. Por ahora lo único que podía hacer era reunirse con los demás antes de explicarles lo que había sucedido.

―Tal vez debería contárselo a él primero― se dijo Robin sopesando las posibilidades―. No, lo mejor es dar la noticia a todos y luego hablarlo en privado.

_Muy bien, Robin. Entonces adelante._

―――――

Zoro sintió la llegado del resto de sus nakama pero no les prestó demasiada atención ya que esta se encontraba en el desarrollo del combate entre Luffy y Z pero, a pesar de ello, sí que se percató de que Robin había llegado sentada en la palma de una de las manos del Iron Pirate "Franky Shogun". Claro que eso no debería ser nada extraño pues era sabido que Robin, de tener la posibilidad, no decía que no a ser llevada por alguno de sus nakama cuando se trata de tener que ir corriendo obligatoriamente una larga distancia. Otra cosa era en los combates pero eso de correr por correr no iba con Robin.

_Lo extraño es por qué no usar uno de sus Cuerpo fleur para brotar aquí directamente_― pensó Zoro antes de apartar los pensamientos acerca de Robin.

La protagonista de los pensamientos de Zoro siguió con atención el final del combate de Luffy contra Z pero, a pesar de ello, no pudo evitar lanzar unas miradas de soslayo, de cuando en cuando, hacia el kenshi. Y debieron ser bastantes miradas, e intensas, porque Zoro llegó a mirar para ella de reojo ganándose una sonrisa amable por parte de Robin que dejó aún más confundido a su nakama.

Tras la llegada de los marines, con Kizaru al frente, los Mugiwara partieron viendo el combate final de Z apartado de todos gracias a la intervención de Kuzan que le ofreció un escenario privado. Era un asunto privado entre marines por lo que los Mugiwara aprovecharon ese momento para partir en el Sunny.

Robin exhaló un suspiro de determinación, aunque podía haber sido confundido con uno de resignación fácilmente.

―Onegai, ahora que ya estamos a salvo en altar mar, me gustaría decirles algo― Robin había esperado hasta este momento para hablar aunque algunos de sus nakama ya se habían percatado de que había algo extraño en ella.

―¿Qué ocurre, Robin?― le preguntó Nami con cierta preocupación.

Afortunadamente Robin no había esperado a que sus nakama se dispersaran por el Sunny así que tenía la atención de todos allí en cubierta.

―¿Tienes hambre?― quiso saber Luffy―. ¿Es eso, tienes hambre? Yo también tengo hambre. Luego de esa pelea me ha entrado mucha hambre.

―¡Urusei, bakayarou!― Sanji le pateó la cabeza a su senchou―. Tú siempre tienes hambre así que quédate callado y deja de interrumpir a Robin-chwan para que pueda confesarme todo su amor― terminó todo emocionado mientras el resto de sus nakama se mostraron todos muy serios ante semejante absurdez por su parte―. ¡Soñar es lícito!― les gritó todo molesto.

Por lo menos Robin había podido aprovechar estos momentos, que sus nakama siempre ofrecen, para tranquilizarse y poder poner las ideas claras antes de explicarse.

―En verdad sí que tengo que confesar mi amor― empezó a decir Robin y Sanji se emocionó tanto que casi se le salió el corazón, no por la boca sino por el ojo―. Gomen, Sanji, pero no se trata de ti, solamente te quiero como nakama.

Sanji estaba inmóvil sin apartar la vista de Robin mientras respiraba profundamente para poder controlarse.

―Ha dicho… que me quiere…

―¡COMO NAKAMA!― le gritaron todos sus nakama solamente para ganarse, Sanji incluido, un puñetazo por parte de Nami.

―U os calláis u os cobraré cien mil berries por palabra― les amenazó la akage logrando su objetivo de silenciarlos―. Adelante, Robin. Dinos quién es ese amor tuyo.

Pero Robin se quedó allí en silencio, con una dulce sonrisa en sus labios, hasta que se abrió la puerta del camarote que compartía con Nami y se deshizo en una lluvia de pétalos porque, cruzando el umbral del camarote de las chicas, apareció la propia Robin, aunque ya vistiendo una ropa más informal. Un vestido negro de una pieza, cuya parte superior era más ajustada, como una camiseta, de tirantes sin mangas y sin escote mientras que la parte inferior era una falda lisa con cierto vuelo ya que en lugar de ser plisada tenía ondas, y le llegaba por encima de las rodillas otorgándole un aspecto de lo más juvenil.

―¿Robin?

Ella simplemente les sonrió antes de prestar atención al interior del camarote y alzar la mano en su interior ofreciéndola.

―Vamos, todo irá bien, no te preocupes por nada. Son mis nakama, mi familia― iba diciendo con ese tono tranquilo suyo―. Tu familia.

Los mugiwara vieron como surgió una mano del interior del camarote que agarró la ofrecida por Robin y esta, luego de ofrecerle un ligero apretón para ofrecer tranquilidad, dejó paso a quien se encontraba allí dentro. Todos y cada uno de los mugiwara quedaron sin palabras, y boquiabiertos, ante lo que les estaban mostrando sus ojos.

―Mina― Robin le pasó un brazo _fleur_ por los hombros―, quiero presentaros a mi hija.

Se produjo un silencio total, incluso alguno podría asegurar, recordando ese instante en concreto, que incluso el océano se silenció ante semejante revelación por parte de Robin. Siendo quienes eran ellos no fue algo que durase mucho más tiempo.

―¿NANI?― el exabrupto fue dicho, o más bien gritado, en voz suficientemente alta para impresionar a una jovencita impresionable con todo lo que era nuevo para ella―. ¿TU HIJA?

La susodicha se pegó contra el cuerpo de Robin buscando protección ante aquel grupo de individuos que no hacían más que gritar y mirar para ella como si fuera un disparate. Por suerte para ella el calor del cuerpo de Robin, como su gesto de protección, la ayudaron a tranquilizarse casi de inmediato.

Robin entendía la reacción de sus nakama, ella misma se sorprendió, pero tampoco era algo para que se pusieran a gritar así delante de una desconocida y que podía verse como aquellos gritos la ponía nerviosa. Por lo menos Nami reaccionó al contrario quedándose sin palabras.

―¡URUSEI!― otro, sin embargo, siempre sabía lo que debía decirse en este tipo de situaciones―. Berrear como borricos no ayudará en nada salvo para asustar a la niña.

Los mugiwara se callaron tranquilizándose al darse cuenta de que Zoro tenía razón puesto que podía verse lo nerviosa que se encontraba la chiquilla. Bueno, eso fue hasta que las palabras de Zoro llegaron más claras a sus cerebros.

―¿A QUIÉN LLAMAS TÚ BORRICOS?

Por lo menos la intervención de Zoro había servido para que Nami volviera a tener el control de sí misma y así poder reaccionar como era debido hacerlo. Con un golpe bien dado a cada uno de sus nakama, con la excepción de Zoro que ya estaba en silencio, los hizo callar a todos.

―Yo no había gritado― se defendió Luffy haciendo un puchero.

―Sí que lo hiciste― dijo Nami―. Tendrías que dejar de imitar lo que hacen los demás―. Gomen por esto pero ya conoces a estos baka, Robin. Adelante.

―Arigatou, Nami― le agradeció a la akage antes de posar su mirada en su otro nakama―, Zoro.

Esto hizo que el kengou le dedicase una dura mirada.

―Déjate de agradecimientos y di lo que tengas que decirnos― la seriedad natural de Zoro le sacó una sonrisa a Robin mientras que la pequeña centró su atención en aquel kenshi que tanto destacaba entre todos aquellos individuos.

A Sanji le hirvió la sangre al ver como Robin se reía por lo bajo a causa de Zoro. ¿Cómo se atrevía a lograr algo semejante?

―Muy bien, os lo explicaré todo― Robin le acarició la cabeza a su hija quien alzó la mirada para encontrarse con unos ojos castaños idénticos a los suyos―. Como bien os he dicho esta linda muchachita es mi hija― pudo escuchar un gemido contenido de pena proveniente de Sanji quien apretaba los dientes mordiendo su pañuelo entre lagrimones.

―¿Cómo puede ser tu hija?― intervino un confuso Franky―. Nunca nos dijiste que tuvieras una.

―No lo supe hasta el día de hoy.

Aquello pareció animar a Sanji que explotó de entusiasmo.

―¡Entonces puede que no sea tu hija en realidad! Piénsalo bien, Robin-chwan. Un día aparece una niña que dice que es tu hija pero para que eso fuera cierto tú, tú deberías… deberías… ¡no puedo decirlo!

A Sanji le faltaba el aliento en su intento por decir algo que iba más allá de su ser y que lo arrojó de rodillas al suelo desesperado.

―¿Te apareaste hace doce años, Robin?― preguntó Chopper con su habitual inocencia, y saber médico solamente para ser aterrorizado por un Sanji desfigurado ante la idea, y secuencia de hechos, que Chopper le acababa de meter en la cabeza.

Chopper, entre gritos, fue a refugiarse junto a Zoro incluso con la intención de desenvainar una de sus katana para defenderse de Sanji.

―No, no lo hice― le respondió Robin sin perder la calma o la sonrisa.

A Sanji volvió a iluminársele el rostro de puro alivio.

―No lo entiendo― dijo Luffy ladeando la cabeza a derecha e izquierda sin apartar la vista de Robin y de aquella niña.

―Ni tú ni nadie así que dejar de interrumpir a Robin para que termine de explicarnos todo esto― por lo menos en esta ocasión Nami no golpeó a nadie.

Antes de que Robin pudiera continuar con su explicación…

―Me gustaría preguntarte una cosa, Robin-san― intervino Brook dando un paso al frente colocándose delante de todos sus nakama―. ¿Le importaría enseñarme las bragas?― ahora sí que Nami le golpeó con su clima tac―. ¡Ough!

―Sumimasen, Robin. Puedes continuar.

Lo curioso era que la niña, aunque no se apartaba de al lado de Robin o le soltaba el brazo que sujetaba, no parecía asustarse por lo que veía acerca de los mugiwara y los más extraños del grupo.

―Lo haré corto para que pueda entenderse. Sé que es mi hija porque la he tenido hoy mismo, para ser más exactos no debe hacer más de quince minutos desde que la tuve.

Por supuesto que semejante noticia no hizo sino dejar aún más atónitos a sus nakama hasta que aquellos que se molestaban a unir A con B comprendieron el cómo era posible algo así.

―Estabas embarazada antes de recuperar tus doce años robados pero entonces…

Nami se quedó en silencio comprendiendo la secuencia temporal que tuvo que haberse dado para que ahora mismo junto a Robin se encontrase aquella niña.

―Eso no es posible porque al perder esos doce años también habría dejado de estar… oh, ya lo entiendo― Usopp solamente era capaz de mirar para Robin de reojo temeroso a su reacción.

―Te apareaste cuando tenías dieciocho años― aclaró Chopper, e ignorando el sudor frío que tuvo Sanji, subido a los hombros de Zoro y sintiendo…―; ¿Zoro?

Tal vez fue el decir el nombre del kenshi luego de su explicación pero fue como si le hubiera quitado un velo de los ojos a sus nakama que veían a la niña con mayor claridad y detalle.

―¿No se parece a alguien que conocéis?― preguntó Usopp.

Obviando los ojos castaños de la niña, el hecho que fuera una niña y tuviera el pelo largo, en realidad muy largo puesto que casi le llegaba hasta los tobillos, estaba esa manera de cuadrar la mandíbula con gesto serio y, sobre todo, ¡qué su cabello era verde!

Todos los mugiwara se volvieron a ver hacia su nakama.

―¿Zoro?― repitió Chopper metiendo la cabeza frente al kenshi―. ¿Te apareaste con Robin durante su etapa adolescente?

Vale que le quedaba un año para dejar la adolescencia y entrar en la juventud pero el hecho de que Zoro tuviera veintiún años y Robin tuviera dieciocho, joven contra adolescente, casi lo hacía parecer como si hubiera sido algo malo. Visto el resultado, en parte, tanto lo fue como no.

Robin empezó a reírse antes de taparse la boca con el dorso de la mano en un intento por controlarse. Acción fútil porque continuó riéndose para confusión de unos, desespero de otros y tortura de un rubio.

―Gomen, no era mi intención reírme de algo tan serio― finalmente Robin se controló y se agachó, poniéndose a la altura de su pequeña―. ¿Ves al kenshi que nos está atravesando con su mirada?― la niña asintió ligeramente―. Es tu padre.

Sanji se prendió en llamas y su rostro mudó a una máscara de furia, desesperación y rabia.

―¡KUSO MARIMO! ¿QUÉ LE HAS HECHO A ROBIN-CHWAN?

―La fecundó― respondió casi de manera automática Chopper escondido tras la cabeza de Zoro antes de darse cuenta de que este era el peor sitio para estar en estos momentos con Sanji completamente desatado.

El grito de Sanji precedió al de Chopper que saltó para ponerse a salvo viendo como su nakama se disponía a pelearse con Zoro. Lo curioso era que el kenshi no le estaba prestando ninguna atención ignorándolo por completo.

―¡Detente, Sanji-kun!― y por muy furioso que pudiera estar Sanji obedeció la orden de Nami aunque eso no le impedía, cuando no miraba embelesado a sus dos chicas, lanzarte airadas miradas a Zoro―. Oi, Luffy deberías… ¿qué estás haciendo ahora?― le gritó Nami viendo como Luffy había ido junto a Robin y su hija y ahora le estaba examinando la larga melena verde.

―Shishishishi… soy Luffy y seré el próximo Kaizoku-ou― se presentó ofreciéndole una amplia sonrisa que cogió por sorpresa a la pequeña―. ¿Cómo te llamas?

―Oi, Luffy. ¿No te enteras de nada?― le dijo condescendientemente Usopp―. Si acaba de nacer apenas unos minutos antes es imposible que pueda entenderte y mucho menos hablar porque…

―No… ten-tengo nom-bre― respondió la niña con cierto tartamudeo.

Luffy sonrió contento.

―¿Ves cómo sí puede hablar?― claro que todos quedaron sorprendidos porque pudiera hacerlo―. Oi, Zoro. Ven a ver a tu hija de cerca. Es casi como si fuera una mezcla de Robin y tuya. Shishishishi…

―¡ESO MISMO ES, BAKA!― le gritaron.

―¿Cómo es posible que pueda hablar? No entiendo nada― y por la cara que ponía Nami estaba claro que así era―. Una cosa es que todo sea posible en Grand Line pero esto es pasarse, ¿y cómo es que no le has puesto nombre?

―Debía esperar a hablarlo con su padre― respondió Robin dedicándole una mirada profunda a Zoro antes de buscar a Chopper―. Me gustaría que la examinases para comprobar que todo está bien, Chopper.

―Oh, sí, claro, ahora mismo― dijo entrando en modo doctor al instante―. Vamos a mi consultorio para tener privacidad. Además también te examinaré a ti, Robin, para ver si este embarazo ha ido correctamente o haya podido dejarte alguna secuela.

―Arigatou, Chopper.

Robin y su hija cruzaron la cubierta en dirección a la consulta de Chopper de manera que pasaron cerca de donde se encontraba de pie Zoro quien siguió en silencio y solamente habló su mirada al encontrarse tanto con la de Robin como con la de su hija. Su hija. La sola idea resultaba…

Con Chopper, Robin y su hija en la consulta el resto de los mugiwara sintieron como si una gran presión dejase de oprimirles.

―Esto ha sido extrañísimo― soltó Usopp cayéndose de culo sobre la cubierta.

―¿Tú crees?― Franky sacó un enorme botellín de cola y tomó un buen trago―. En realidad sería lo más normal puesto que esos dos están en la edad.

Por supuesto que algo así no era lo que quería escuchar uno de sus nakama en particular.

―¡Urusei, hentai!― le gritó Sanji―. No te atrevas a decir que puede ser "normal" el que este kuso marimo haya dejado… que le haya hecho… lo que le hizo a Robin-chwan.

―Shishishishi… a mí me gusta― dijo Luffy entre risas―. Yo también querría tener una hija, o un hijo, Nami.

A Franky le salió cola por la nariz al atragantarse con aquello mientras que los demás mugiwara quedaron en shock ante la confesión de su senchou. En cambio Nami solamente pudo igualar el color de su cabello con su rostro ruborizándose violentamente.

―¡TÚ NO TE ACERCARÁS A NAMI-SWAN, KUSO DE GOMA!― aulló Sanji situándose delante de Nami.

―¿Por qué no? Como es una chica igual que Robin sabrá cómo puedo tener una hija, o un hijo, ¿no? Además que a ella también le habían quitado esos doce años como a Robin.

Aquello casi logró acabar con todos los mugiwara.

―¡Robin tenía dieciocho años mientras que yo solamente ocho, baka!― Luffy tenía la mirada completamente perdida―. ¿Cómo iba a quedarme embarazada?

―¿Igual que quedó Robin?― propuso Luffy antes de volverse hacia su nakama―. Oi, Zoro, ¿cómo hiciste para que Robin quedase embarazada?

―¡NI SE TE OCURRA PRESUMIR, MARIMO!

Nami no sabía lo que pensar, además de que el asunto de la hija de Zoro y Robin también habría que tratarlo pronto, así que decidió ir eliminando molestias una tras otra.

―Sanji-kun, ve a prepararnos algo para comer porque siempre es mejor tratar estos temas con el estómago lleno― ¿en serio había dicho eso?

―Hai, Nami-swan― y así se fue Sanji todo solícito a la cocina.

Antes de que supiera lo que sucedía Nami se encontró con un brazo enroscado en su cintura y su cuerpo pegado al de Luffy quien sonreía de oreja a oreja.

―Shishishi… me gusta tu manera de pensar, Nami― la akage no pudo evitar sentirse nerviosa ante la cercanía, y el contacto, de Luffy pero este parecía estar atento a todo al mismo tiempo―. Oi, Zoro, ¿estás bien?

Cierto, Zoro se había mostrado incluso más silencioso y comedido de lo habitual.

―Tengo una hija― se dijo aún con asombro en su voz.

―¿Aún te has dado cuenta de eso?― le dijo Usopp todo sarcástico.

―Si yo mismo no me creía lo que estaba viendo con mis propios ojos aunque, claro está, yo no tengo ojos porque solamente soy huesos. Yohohoho…

Franky le dio una palmada en la espalda a Zoro que habría destrozado a cualquier otro.

―Es ley de vida, Zoro― le tranquilizó―. Lo normal es encontrar a alguien lo suficientemente ¡Super! para formar una familia y Robin es una muy buena candidata para ti.

―Pero aún son jóvenes, bueno, ahora que Robin ya no tiene dieciocho ya no tanto pero…― Usopp no sabía muy bien cómo expresarse.

―Deberían haber pensado en las consecuencias antes de hacerlo así sin tomar las precauciones necesarias para evitar que acabase sucediendo lo que ha sucedido― les reprendió Nami―. ¿En qué estaban pensando? No, no me contestes porque es más que obvio lo que estaban pensando― sus nakama, con la excepción de Luffy y el propio Zoro, se rieron―. ¡No tiene gracia, baka!― y los silenció con un grito―. ¿Qué es lo que piensas hacer, Zoro?

El kengou se pasó una mano por el cabello deteniéndose en la nuca donde se rascó pensativamente.

―Mi sueño era lograr convertirme en el Sekai Saikyou no Kenshi y por ello entrené desde siempre para lograrlo. Enfrentarme a Taka no me y derrotarle para luego, una vez cumplido mi sueño, irme a alguna isla perdida y desaparecer de la primera plana.

―¿Lo dices en serio?― preguntó Usopp sorprendido―. ¿Logras convertirte en el mejor kenshi y lo que haces luego es alejarte del resto del mundo?

―Shishishi… es cierto. Zoro me lo dijo cuando le pedí que se fuera mi nakama― asintió Luffy sonriente―. Además de que si me entrometiera entre su sueño y él me mataría. Shishishishi…

Luffy jamás cambiaría y eso lo tenían bien claro sus nakama.

―Jamás pensé que pudiera tener hijos por culpa de mi ambición― Zoro puso una mueca de resignación―, además de que nunca creí que hubiera alguna onna que pudiera prestarme atención.

―Tienes razón― le dijeron Nami, Usopp, Franky y Brook.

―Y ahora, de pronto, está Robin y tengo una hija. Una hija― repitió Zoro con asombro―. Pero aún no he podido cumplir con mi sueño y ni que decir del resto de ustedes.

―De nosotros no tienes qué preocuparte, baka.

―¿Entonces cómo van a lograr cumplir con los objetivos que se han fijado? Sin la ayuda del resto de vuestros nakama no lo lograréis.

―¿Piensas dejar entonces a tu hija de lado para poder cumplir tu sueño?― la pregunta de Usopp, normal y esperada, recibió una mirada asesina por parte de su nakama que casi lo hizo orinarse allí mismo―. No, yo no quería… decir eso…

―Cuidaré y protegeré a mi hija y alcanzaré mi sueño. Así es cómo se está desarrollando mi vida y hacer como si no fuera de esa manera únicamente serviría para no lograr ninguno de mis propósitos.

Nami rodó los ojos exasperada por tanto dramatismo por parte de Zoro.

―En resumidas cuentas, ¿aceptas a Robin y a tu hija en tu vida o no?

El kenshi se rió sin gracia alguna.

―La pregunta no es esa― dijo cogiendo por sorpresa a Nami, y a sus nakama―. La pregunta es si Robin y mi hija me aceptarán en sus vidas o no.

―Es una buena pregunta, Zoro― todos volvieron su atención justo ante la puerta de la cocina donde se encontraban Robin, su hija y Chopper, sin olvidarnos de Sanji que estaba en la cocina.

Podía ser una pregunta tan buena como quisiera pero el que Robin no la respondiera bajaba bastante la intensidad del momento. Lo único que hizo fue quedarse allí de pie, sin apartar la vista de Zoro, y sonriendo como solamente ella parecía ser capaz de sonreír. O por lo menos de la única manera en que Zoro podía comprenderlo.

Los mugiwara pasaron su mirada de Robin a Zoro y de este nuevamente a Robin pero lo único que hacían era sonreír porque, sí, Zoro le devolvió una media sonrisa retadora a Robin.

―¡Todos lo habéis escuchado!― saltó Sanji de pronto gritando desde el interior de la cocina, y agitando los brazos detrás de Robin, su hija y Chopper―. No le ha respondido por lo que queda claro cuál es su respuesta, ¿entendiste, marimo? ¡No te ha respondido!

―Sí lo ha hecho― le replicó Zoro caminando hacia Robin mientras esta le esperaba allí con su hija. Los demás también se pusieron en marcha pero porque podían oler la meshi recién preparada por Sanji y tenían hambre y podrían comer ya que Nami agarró a Luffy para evitar que asaltase la cocina antes de que todos pudieran sentarse a la mesa―. Ahora solamente queda por saber una respuesta― dijo deteniéndose frente a su hija.

Chopper se subió de un salto a la barandilla tanto para poder hacerse ver como para quitarse de en medio.

―Tanto Robin como la pequeña se encuentran perfectamente de salud sin que el inusual embarazo y la manera de tener que dar a luz hayan podido repercutir en ninguna de las dos― les explicó Chopper.

―Arigatou, doctor.

Por supuesto que Chopper reaccionó con su habitual vergüenza con un poco de insulto añadido pero que pareció hacerle gracia a la pequeña antes de percatarse de que su padre no le quitaba la vista de encima.

―Yo… no te conozco― le dijo con cierto nerviosismo pero logrando mantener el contacto visual con Zoro quien, ante sus palabras, se temió lo peor pues, por mucho que ante él tuviera a una niña de doce años no había que olvidar que seguía siendo ¿una recién nacida? La verdad era que se trataba de un asunto de lo más complicado pero había que entender su postura puesto que…―; pero me gustaría poder conocerte― añadió mordiéndose el labio inferior cohibida volviendo la vista hacia Robin quien le ofreció un ligero asentimiento para dejarle claro que tenía su apoyo―, otousan.

Dudó al dar el primer paso pero luego de lograr darlo los siguientes salieron con más convicción hasta que se acercó lo suficiente para poder echarse en brazos de Zoro y fundirse en un sentido abrazo.

―Otousan…― la voz de la niña temblaba tratando de contener el llanto.

―Ojousan― susurró Zoro al oído de su hija abrazándola con más fuerza, con sentimiento, pero sin llegar a quebrarla.

Ya no pudo más y la pequeña empezó a llorar. Los mugiwara se dividieron en dos grupos, los que veían la ternura de aquella escena, sorprendente considerando que participaba en ella Zoro, y los que se mostraban molestos con su nakama por haber hecho llorar a su hija a la primera oportunidad que intercambian palabras. El abucheo fue cortado por parte de Nami enviándolos al interior de la cocina, con un buen chichón en la cabeza de cada uno de ellos.

―Todos a comer― ordenó Nami para terminar echando un vistazo a Zoro abrazado a su hija y lanzarle una resignada mirada a Robin quien simplemente se encogió de hombros risueña―. En fin.

Robin no pudo evitar emocionarse al ver a su hija abrazada de aquella manera con Zoro porque le trajo preciosos, y dolorosos, recuerdos de su encuentro con su propia madre antes de perderla a causa de la Buster Call. El que Zoro la mirase directamente de improviso, la cogió por sorpresa haciéndola sopesar si había dejado entrever la necesidad que sentía para ser partícipe de aquel momento, de aquel abrazo entre padre e hija, entre familia. El ver cómo le ofrecía una mano, sin dejar de abrazar a su hija, fue suficiente para que Robin lo aceptase y se fundiera en ese abrazo tan familiar.

―¡Oi, Zoro, Robin, _Musuko_!― les llamó Luffy desde la cocina―. Entrad para que podamos comer de una vez―a continuación se escuchó un golpe propinado por Nami a Luffy―. ¿Por qué me pegas? Dijiste que no comeríamos hasta que estuviéramos todos a la mesa.

―¡No me refería a ellos tres, baka!― le replicó con dureza―. ¡Están teniendo un momento familiar y pueden gastar todo el tiempo que necesiten! Ya puedes empezar a servir, Sanji-kun. ¿Y a qué viene llamarla _Musuko_?

―Hai, Nami-swan. Me encanta cuando te pones tan enérgica― flirteó Sanji.

―¿Por qué no?― dijo Luffy despreocupado―. También podría llamarse _Kodomo_, ¿no?

―Pero las dos quieren decir hijo― le recordó Nami―. Eso no es un nombre.

―Ko significa niña y Mo es alga― se burló Sanji.

―¿Quieres que se llame _"Moko"_?― le preguntó un incrédulo Usopp―. Eso sí que sería marcar a un hijo para el resto de su vida.

―Entonces "Muko" o "Suko"― empezó a proponer Sanji absurdamente.

―Mejor lo dejas y sigues sirviendo la meshi, Sanji-kun― le pidió Nami.

―Hai, será lo mejor― admitió Sanji algo decaído―. Creo que es por culpa de que ese marimo sea el padre.

En esos momentos aquella inesperada familia entró en la cocina para sentarse a la mesa pero todos se quedaron sorprendidos cuando Zoro se sentó en su lugar, alejado de donde se sentaron Robin y su hija.

―No digas eso, baka, que todo el _mérito_ es tuyo― se burló el kenshi.

―¿Pero en qué estás pensando, Zoro?― este solamente enarcó una ceja no entendiendo el motivo de aquella pregunta por parte de la akage.

―Todos sabemos que ese no es su fuerte― fue el turno de Sanji para devolvérsela a Zoro antes de servirle a Robin y a la pequeña que se sentó a su lado―. Aquí tenéis, Robin-chwan y petit mademoiselle.

―Arigatou, Sanji― el susodicho se emocionó por el agradecimiento de Robin pero esta se volvió hacia su hija que no le había llegado a agradecer a su nakama por la meshi que le sirvió―. ¿No tienes nada que decirle a Sanji?

La pequeña miró para Robin antes de volver su atención a Sanji y se quedó durante unos segundos en silencio antes de señalarle y…

―¿Por qué tu ceja tiene esa forma?

Todos trataron de ahogar las risas pero solamente Nami se libró de la mirada asesina que les dedicó Sanji retándoles a que se rieran.

―Porque es un borrón― se burló Zoro llenando su vaso e ignorando el aura asesina de Sanji que regresó a los fogones donde poder tratar de tranquilizarse―. Dime, ¿ya sabes cómo quieres llamarte o tendremos que seguir dejando al baka de nuestro senchou seguir proponiendo absurdos nombres?

―No son absurdos― se defendió Luffy con la boca llena y haciendo un puchero al mismo tiempo.

―¡No hables con la boca llena, Luffy!― le reprendió Nami―. ¿Y bien, te has decidido por algún nombre? Debes saber que Nami es un nombre muy bonito.

―Para una majo― murmuró Zoro antes de tomar un trago y atrapar el plato que le lanzó Sanji―. Saba kukku.

―Si no tienes nada que aportar cierra la boca, Zoro― le advirtió Nami―. Ya te vale con sentarte tan lejos de Robin y de tu propia hija para que luego te pongas a decir tonterías.

Su nombre. Era cierto que tenía que tener un nombre, y cuanto antes mejor porque de alguna forma deberían referirse a ella más allá de niña, hija o petit mademoiselle. ¿Pero cuál podría ser su nombre?

―Oi, Chopper, después de haberla revisado, ¿sabes por qué puede hablar y entendernos si acaba de nacer hace un rato?― le preguntó Usopp.

―Esa es una buena pregunta, Usopp.

―¡No lo digas como si fuera una sorpresa!― se quejó indignado el muchacho.

Por suerte, y para que la situación no se les fuera de las manos, léase que Nami lo amenazase con severas multas o que Sanji lo amenazase con severas patadas, Chopper fue a aclarar dicha duda.

―Teóricamente no debería haber sido así pero como este ha sido una gestación bastante particular pueden haberse dados algunos factores que contribuyeron a que haya adquirido esos conocimientos― explicó Chopper con profesionalidad.

―¿Cómo cuales?― quiso saber Nami.

―Digamos que esto es más una teoría que un hecho comprobado además de que se trata de un caso particular, que prácticamente jamás podrá repetirse, en el que se incluye la Hana Hana no mi de Robin, el verse afectada por la akuma no mi de aquella muchacha y rejuvenecer doce años de su vida, haberse quedado embarazada durante ese estado de juventud y luego recuperar su verdadera edad y cuerpo. Robin me explicó como hizo para dar a luz y, a efectos prácticos, su hija pasó doce años unida a Robin por su cordón umbilical. Sabemos que por genética y evolución poseemos ciertos conocimientos innatos y habilidades aunque en el caso de los seres humanos es algo que no se da con tanta claridad a diferencia de en el resto de animales. De ahí trabajo en la teoría que al pasar doce años, aunque fueran solamente durante unos pocos segundos a efectos prácticos siguen siendo doce años…

―La hija de Zoro y Robin adquirió el conocimiento de su madre― terminó de explicar Brook antes de tomar un sorbo de su té.

Chopper se acurrucó en un extremo del sofá que había en la cocina totalmente deprimido porque su nakama le hubiera robado el final de su explicación. Algo semejante a lo que el propio Chopper había hecho con una de las bromas clásicas de Brook cuando iban descendiendo hacia la isla Gyojin acerca del frío que hacía y que Brook no tenía piel…

―¿Eso es posible?― preguntó Franky ignorando la reacción de Chopper.

―Es una teoría pero parece ser que tiene bastantes posibilidades de ser cierto― respondió Robin sin perder la sonrisa―. Eso explicaría cómo tiene los conocimientos básicos y es capaz de reconocer su entorno aunque jamás lo hubiera visto. Dicho conocimiento adquirido, sin embargo, por alguna razón no alcanza a mis impresiones acerca de ellos.

―¿Un ejemplo, onegai?― pidió Nami.

―Un ejemplo, ¿sabes quienes son Crocodile y Enel?― le preguntó Robin a su hija.

Ella asintió y le respondió con cierta timidez viéndose el centro de atención de todos, incluso de Luffy a pesar de que este no dejaba de tragar o de Zoro aunque no había intervenido en la conversación.

―Crocodile es un antiguo miembro del Ouka Shichibukai y Ener el Kami usurpador de Skypiea siendo ambos derrotados por Monkey D. Luffy.

―Shishishishi… los lancé por los aires― dijo Luffy soltando un puño al aire.

―¿Pero sabes qué pienso acerca de ellos dos?

La niña miró para Robin concentrándose pero se resignó al no encontrar lo que buscaba.

―¿Qué el primero era tu antiguo jefe y el otro un enemigo?

―De Crocodile siempre supe que me traicionaría una vez alcanzado el objetivo de leer el poneglyph oculto en Arabasta y por ello tuve que desarrollar un plan de defensa para cuando llegase ese momento; y sobre Enel no me esperaba que descubriese la localización de la campana de oro tan fácilmente cuando ni se había dado cuenta, hasta que se lo dije, de que subió junto al resto de la ciudad de Shandora.

Usopp lanzó un profundo silbido.

―Doce años unidas umbilicalmente. Eso es ser una niña de mamá y lo demás…― un cachete en la cabeza lo hizo callarse.

―Entiendo, una niña misteriosa― concluyó Luffy―. ¿Quieres ser mi nakama?

Los mugiwara empezaron a responderle a Luffy.

―¿Cómo puedes preguntarle eso, baka?

―¿Es qué piensas lanzarla por la borda si no quiere?

―Es la hija de Robin y de Zoro, ¡por supuesto que ya es nakama!

Luffy se puso serio, logrando silenciar a todos, para luego sonreír ampliamente.

―Si no se lo pregunto no sería oficial, ¿verdad? Además de que ya decidí que se uniría a nosotros así que da igual si quiere o no― añadió antes de tragar otro pedazo de niku.

―¿Okaasan, otousan?

―Tú eliges― le dijo Robin.

―Tu vida, tu elección― dijo Zoro despreocupado―, pero luego no te pongas a llorar porque no vaya todo como pudieras haber pensado que iría― añadió tomando un trago.

Chopper saltó del sofá señalando acusadoramente a su nakama.

―¡Oi, Zoro! ¡No tenías que decir nada sobre eso!― protestaba Chopper.

Era cierto que tenía una enorme cantidad de información con respecto a lo que era ser un mugiwara, y aceptar la invitación de Luffy, pero decidió ignorarla toda para centrarse únicamente en lo que sabía por su propia experiencia que, aunque resultaba escasa puesto que alcanzaba desde que su madre se la presentó en cubierta hasta este mismo momento, le resultaba de lo más interesante y vivir de esta manera le parecía algo divertido e interesante.

―Sí, quiero ser tu nakama― aceptó la pequeña con una amplia sonrisa.

―¡Yosh, sugoi! Shishishishi… entonces brindemos por la entrada de nuestra nueva nakama― dijo Luffy cogiendo su vaso igual que el resto de los mugiwara y su nueva integrante―,… eh, ¿cuál es tu nombre?

Aquello resultó del todo anticlimático logrando que se les cayera la cabeza contra la mesa, o contra sus propios pechos.

―Mi nombre…― repitió la muchacha dirigiéndole una mirada de soslayo a Zoro quien negó con la cabeza―, yo…

―Ya tienes un nombre― no era ninguna pregunta por parte de Zoro y por ello mismo su hija asintió algo nerviosa―, y temes que me moleste porque está referido a Robin y pueda creer que me dejas de lado― las mejillas de la pequeña se encendieron ligeramente―. No seas tan baka― esto le hizo ganarse la antipatía de sus nakama―. ¡Urusei! Es normal que pienses así contando que has estado unida a Robin durante toda tu vida pero no por ello voy a pensar que me ignoras totalmente porque…

Su hija saltó de su asiento y cruzó la mesa lanzándose en brazos de Zoro provocando la reacción de los mugiwara.

―Es tan difícil creer que alguien tan inocente pueda ser hija de este bakayarou.

―No se camina sobre la mesa, mademoiselle.

―Es todo tan bonito… ¡Y NO ESTOY LLORANDO!― dijo Franky a lágrima viva.

―¡BAJA EL VOLUMEN!― le gritaron sus nakama y se sorprendieron cuando Franky lo hizo y sus llantos bajaron de volumen―. ¡Y puede hacerlo!

Zoro abrazó a su hija, sintiéndose de lo más extraño, pero al ver a Robin, toda aquella emoción contenida en su rostro fue liberándose cada vez más.

―Yo diría que ya es suficiente, ¿no?― su hija se separó para mostrar sus ojos cristalinos que Zoro enjugó las lágrimas que amenazaban con brotar―. Ah, no. Creía que dejaste claro que nada de _nami_…― esto no solamente hizo reír a su hija sino al resto de sus nakama, con la excepción de Nami que se puso de morros y Sanji que admitió que se veía hermosísima toda molesta―. Tu senchou te ha hecho una pregunta.

Robin le entregó su vaso a su hija, quien se quedó de rodillas en el regazo de Zoro, para que pudiera continuar con el brindis.

―¡Mi nombre es Nico Raven y soy la hija de Roronoa Zoro y Nico Robin!

―Bieeeen, ¡vamos a brindar!

―¡KANPAI!

Raven disfrutó de su zumo de mikan y del resto de la celebración sentada junto a Zoro quien se había fijado en lo largo que llevaba su hija el cabello. Algo normal si contamos que no se lo cortó en doce años.

―¿No deberías pensar en cortártelo?― le preguntó Zoro levantándole la melena.

―Tú no tienes idea de lo que significa el pelo para una chica, baka― le amonestó Nami negando con la cabeza.

―Es cierto, Zoro― intervino Luffy parándose junto a Raven y cogiéndola del pelo―. Largo es mucho mejor porque puedes ponerlo de diferentes formas― dijo intentando hacerle multitud de lazos solamente para que Nami le detuviera con un puñetazo―. ¿Y ahora qué he hecho?

―Ni se te ocurra hacerle nudos, Luffy. Luego sí que habría que cortárselo de no poder deshacérselos.

Luffy hizo pucheros hasta que se puso junto a Nami cogiéndola de su melena.

―¿Lo ves? Ahora como Nami tiene el pelo largo puede ponerlo de diferentes formas― ahora lo llevaba con dos coletas―, mientras que antes solamente lo llevaba corto y las coletas resultaban ridículas de lo pequeñas que eran.

Nami fue enfadándose paulatinamente.

―¡Oi, kuso de goma! Deja de insultar los peinados de Nami-swan.

―Pero es cierto. El pelo corto no tiene mucha gracia.

De pronto Luffy sintió un aura peligrosa rodeándolo… al tiempo que un brazo de Nami se posó sobre sus hombros.

―¿Me estás diciendo que mi pelo de hace dos años era ridículo, Luffy?

No necesitaba pensarlo mucho para darse cuenta de que había metido la pata de alguna forma.

―Un nuevo brindis― gritó Raven alzando su vaso.

―Sí, sí, un nuevo brindis― dijo Luffy agradecido a su nueva nakama por la distracción―. ¡Kanpai!

―¡KANPAI!

Una voz le susurró al oído dejándolo helado.

―Ni creas que te librarás tan fácilmente de esta, Monkey D. Luffy.

El pelinegro solamente esperaba tener suficiente dinero para pagar o de lo contrario no sabía lo que podría llegar a hacerle Nami pero pronto dejó de pensar en ello cuando la akage le hizo una pregunta a Robin.

―¿Cómo fue dar a luz? Siempre he escuchado que la mayoría de las veces resulta algo de lo más doloroso.

Claro que conociendo a Robin seguro que incluso de esa manera le habría gustado un parto con dolor.

―Inesperado, peligroso, sorprendente y precioso.

―¿Podrías ser más específica?― le pidió Nami.

Robin no apartaba los ojos de Zoro y Raven, incluso cuando no estaba mirando directamente para ellos dos, sonriendo con sus interactuaciones ya que, aunque Zoro parecía como si ignorase a su hija, esta imitaba sus gestos al beber y comer, y podía verse una ligera curva en el extremo de sus labios formando una sutil sonrisa.

―Me pilló por sorpresa el enterarme de que estaba embarazada, si contamos que había sido apenas horas antes cuando Zoro y yo…

―¡NO LO DIGAS, ROBIN-CHWAAAAN!

―… y por las prisas del momento, bueno, supongo que la protección no fue suficiente― los ojos castaños de Robin se clavaron en los parejos de su hija―, o que alguien tenía muchas ganas de venir a este mundo. Claro que crecer doce años en pocos segundos resulta mortal de necesidad y si no fuera por mi hana hana no mi estoy segura de que tendría que haberme practicado una cesárea con el sable que portaba en esos momentos.

A sus nakama no les costó nada imaginarse a Robin teniendo que abrirse el vientre con el sable para evitar que el crecimiento acelerado de Raven la reventase.

―¿Cómo usaste tus habilidades?― preguntó Nami―. ¿Con una Robin _fleur_?

―En primer lugar hice brotar varias manos, pequeñas, en el interior de mi cuerpo para que ayudasen a empujar el feto desde mi útero hasta sacarlo al exterior teniendo que forzar mi vagina para poder sacarlo antes de que su tamaño lo impidiera al no tener tiempo de dilatar lo suficiente.

Sus nakama dejaron de comer en ese momento logrando hacer reír a Robin que lo hizo con más ganas cuando Luffy, a pesar de poner la misma cara que sus nakama, siguió comiendo.

―Arigatou por compartir eso con nosotros, Robin― dijo Usopp sarcásticamente.

―No ha sido nada.

Robin apoyó la palma de su mano contra una mejilla viendo a Zoro observando a Raven elegir lo que comer a continuación. Por supuesto que se percató de ello y alzó la vista hacia ella enarcando una ceja inquisitivamente. Robin no pudo ocultar unas risas cuando Raven también miró para ella imitando el mismo gesto de Zoro con su ceja.

―¿Nani?

―――――  
―――――

La fiesta, como suele ocurrir con los Mugiwara, duró hasta bien entrada la madrugada pero cuando terminó todos se percataron de lo agotados que se encontraban y por ello cayeron dormidos nada más apoyar la cabeza en sus almohadas. ¿Todos ellos? Podría decirse que sí pero también que existían excepciones.

Robin se despertó al sentir un vacío a su lado y su corazón le golpeó en el pecho con fuerza al percatarse de que Raven no se encontraba en la cama. Su hija no estaba en el camarote y sintió una terrible opresión en su corazón que, junto al amor que sentía por Raven, era otra muestra de lo que significaba ser madre. Angustia.

Tan nerviosa estaba que, aunque se percató que Nami tampoco se encontraba allí, supo que no estaría con su hija sino que estaría cobrándole la deuda a su senchou.

Robin brotó en la cubierta mientras decenas de ojos _fleur_ hacían lo propio por todo el Sunny hasta que finalmente encontró a Raven. Sin pensárselo dos veces se hizo brotar en el puesto de vigía donde pudo liberar el aire que se encontraba reteniendo en sus pulmones a causa de la inquietud.

―Sabía que no te había avisado antes de venir― dijo Zoro cuando la vio brotar del suelo metálico―, pero esperaba poder llevártela de regreso antes de que te despertases.

Robin, aliviaba de ver que Raven se encontraba bien, durmiendo en brazos de Zoro, negó con la cabeza mientras se acercaba a padre e hija.

―No importa, entiendo lo que trata de hacer, ¿puedo?― Robin le pidió permiso para sentarse en el banco.

―Si quieres.

Y por eso en lugar de sentarse junto a Raven se movió al otro lado y se sentó junto a Zoro. Sí, quiere.

―Arigatou, Zoro― le agradeció antes de contener unas risas―. A partir de ahora la vas a tener rondándote muy a menudo, ¿ya lo sabes? Luego de _haber pasado_ doce años conmigo cree que debe fortalecer sus lazos con su padre.

―Es comprensible― aceptó Zoro―. Así podré comprobar de qué está hecha.

―Es hija tuya, Zoro― le recordó Robin.

―Y tuya.

Robin enarcó una ceja con curiosidad.

―¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

―Que es alguien de quien tener cuidado.

―¿Te pongo nervioso, Zoro?― le preguntó bajando la voz y acercándose más al rostro de Zoro.

―Para empezar.

Sus labios se encontraron y el beso, dulce y controlado, fue ganando en intensidad hasta que… ¡se detuvieron! Separándose bajaron la vista para encontrarse… el rostro ruborizado de Raven y sus ojos incomprensiblemente abiertos como platos.

―Eh, tal vez debería volver al camarote― pero fue incapaz de librarse del agarre de Zoro.

―Solamente era un beso de buenas noches― el explicó Robin ganándose que su hija rodase los ojos sarcásticamente.

―Sí, ya, y yo he nacido ayer… eh,… vale, es cierto que nací ayer pero eso no quiere decir que eso fuera, solamente, un beso de buenas noches.

―¡Estoy de guardia!― les recordó Zoro―. Si vais a poneros a discutir regresad al camarote y molestar a Nami de lo contrario cerrad el pico y dormiros de una vez.

Raven se quedó en silencio sopesando lo que hacer hasta que al final cerró los ojos y trató de dormirse otra vez.

―Fufufu… siempre supe que tendrías buena mano con los niños, Zoro.

―¿Es qué no te lo he dejado claro a ti también, Robin? Urusei.

Robin apretó los labios para evitar reírse pero en su lugar se pudo escuchar las ligeras risas de una, no, dormida Raven.

―Oyasuminasai.

Buenas noches a todos.

― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ―  
**END**or**Fin**  
― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ―

**Ninshin:** Concepción, embarazo.

Sí, para todos los que tengan nociones de japonés solamente habrá sido leer el título de esta historia para ver por dónde podían ir los tiros aunque, espero, haya sido una sorpresa algo del argumento. Vamos, que por mucha precaución que pudieran haber tenido esos dos siempre exista una mínima posibilidad de que pueda darse un caso como este, un embarazo sorpresa. Aunque solamente iba a ser terminar la batalla contra Z y los suyos para que, de regreso al Sunny, para que Robin se tomase una anticonceptiva, que no abortiva eh, eh, que no quiero ahora temas raros por aquí, pero le llegaron los doce años y… **Congratulations, Nico Robin!** Eres una mamá primeriza con una niña de doce años así de pronto. Para que luego se hable de las dificultades del primer hijo hahahahaha

Y sí, este es el penúltimo fic, ¿será esta la verdadera vez?, basado en la película Z porque ya no hay más por dónde sacarle, ¿por ahora? -.-U ¿Leaf?

―¿El penúltimo fic? Me parece que tengo una oferta que no podrás rechazar.

¿Por qué no me gusta cómo suena eso?


End file.
